1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balusters which may be used to form balustrades such as for guardrails or handrails on staircases, balconies and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to metal balusters which have an ornamental portion proximate the ends that are adapted to connect to a handrail or to a floor or tread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stairway and balcony railings are available in a myriad of designs and types have been developed for both residential and commercial stairways, balconies and walkways requiring or desiring protective or ornamental railings. Balustrades are often formed of a number of balusters that extend vertically to support a handrail on a staircase or balcony.
Within the last few years a shift has occurred away from using wooden balusters to using metal balusters in residential stairways and balconies. Metal balusters typically are produced by well-known welding, forging, casting or other techniques to form a single, solid metal baluster. These balusters have been marketed as either raw metal coated with primer or rust inhibitor or finished with a final coat such as a clear coat, powder coat or paint.
Metal balusters have commonly been available in predetermined lengths, e.g., 44 inches. It is necessary for proper installation of these metal balusters to adjust the length of each baluster by cutting off one or both ends to meet differing regional code specifications with respect to balusters. Because it is necessary to remove one or both ends of each baluster to make a proper length adjustment, the ornamental or decorative designs on the balusters have been limited to the center portion of the baluster and away from any area that may be removed, i.e., the ends of the baluster.
Currently, the only option available to have metal balusters with decorative ends is to have each baluster custom fabricated to the desired length and design prior to installation. Such fabrication involves the purchase of raw metal and then fabricating the metal into the desired lengths and designs followed by the application of a finish coat. This procedure is costly and not seen as a cost-effective solution to many homeowners and builders. Custom fabrication railing systems are also very time consuming and difficult to complete due to the fact that some fabrication and finishing must usually be done at the installation location.
The industry has long sought a railing system that has an expensive custom fabricated and finished appearance, the ease of installation a traditional decorative baluster, and a cost which is a fraction of the expense of custom fabricated railings. This novel and useful result has been achieved by the present invention.